Movie Dates
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Various before, after and/or during movie interaction of a certain member with Honoka. :D Expect fluff, cuteness/sweetness level over 9000, and lots of love for Honoka XD HonoMaki, HonoKoto, HonoPana, HonoUmi, HonoEli, HonoRin, HonoNico, NozoHono, TsubaHono...It's a HonoHarem. ;D
1. HonoMaki

Summary: Various after movie and/or during movie interaction of a certain member with Honoka. :D

 **Author Notes**

 **First date is with Maki, because it's her birthday! Once again, Happy-Happy Birthday Maki-chan~ *O***

* * *

 **Date One**

Honoka and Maki stood around the ticketing space after exiting the theatre room in which they had a good laugh with many of the other viewers for a new comedy that has been released.

"Ah~ The movie was really funny!" Honoka chuckled as she remembered the characters having to pretend to be one another as they swapped identities for a day. "Did you enjoy the movie, Maki-chan?" Honoka wore a huge smile, and Maki turned to the side with a blush.

"It wasn't bad, but…"

"But?" Honoka leaned in front of Maki's line of sight as the bubbly girl wanted to get a good look at the redhead's face.

"I like it more when it's you who make me laugh…" Maki muttered under her breath as she turned her body further away from Honoka as she could not bear to see the ginger's touched expression which would be too cute to Maki that her heart will attempt to run out of her mouth and steam will form from her tomato red face.

"Wait, does that mean you find me funny?" Honoka's touched expression changed to a thoughtful look. The girl that was red from her hair to her neck stared at the ground. "Is that a bad thing or a good thing..?"

"…" Maki frowned at Honoka's insensitive questioning. "Just take it as a compliment and let's go." Maki takes Honoka's hand and drags her out of the theatre.

Dragged along for a bit, Honoka smiled at Maki and leaned close to her ear. "I like it when I make Maki-chan smile or laugh too." Honoka's cheeks flushed at her own embarrassing lines.

Smoke was now visible from the tomato head as she stared at her feet and continued walking. Their destination was unknown, but just feeling the warmth from each other's hand is reassuring and satisfying enough for the day. (even if it's sweaty from nervousness)

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I'm not use to writing so short…I hope it was sweet though~**

 _ **Short**_ **and~** _ **Sweet**_ **~ XD**

 **P.S. The movie is not about the other HonoMaki story I just shared. No, it isn't! Serious! OWO" There's definitely some other show that did that out there!**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ hehes~ XD**


	2. KotoHono

**Author Notes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or Marvel~ (I only own a loving heart~)

 **Next up just has to be Kotori's~ XD –raises Kotori and Honoka-coloured light sticks and places them together on both hands- KotoHono! HonoKoto! \\\\*O*/**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

 **Date Two**

Kotori sat as close as she could to the right of her seat, all so that she can be closer to her girlfriend, Kousaka Honoka, who was currently in a jolly mood even though she was apologizing profusely the day the tickets were bought.

Honoka was apologizing because she was in charge of getting the tickets for their movie date, and it isn't a perfect movie date without the perfect seat that her loving girlfriend would have wanted.

* * *

"I got the tickets, Kotori-chan!" Honoka held two tickets up into the air with an excited and proud smile.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan~" Kotori beamed. "Which couple seat did you choose? The one more to the left? Or were there centre seats?"

Honoka's hand remained stuck up in the air and blinked twice. "Um…Couple seat?"

Kotori's smile faded to a smaller one. "Honoka-chan…Don't tell me you don't know what a couple seat is?"

"Ehh? Ah..! I know this! I do! Er…It's when you sit together in the movies!"

"So when you sit with your friend, you're a couple?" Kotori pouted.

"Ahh! No, no! That's not what I meant! I…I don't know what a couple seat is, Kotori-chan!" Honoka fell to the ground defeated.

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori was slightly upset that Honoka got the wrong seats, but she did not like to see Honoka on the ground with her head down dejected, so she reached over to pull her girlfriend up.

"I-I'm sorry, Kotori-chan! Maybe there are still seats? Let's go online and check!" Honoka grabbed onto the designer's hands and looked up into golden eyes with desperate hope.

Kotori smiled, touched that Honoka was still trying. "Mmph! Let's check it out."

Honoka rushed over to her computer and accessed the movie website.

"Ah…they are all sold out…" Kotori spoke softly after she saw the dark blue colours on all the seats shown.

Honoka's hand on the mouse was shaking. "Um…" Honoka turned around slowly, worried that she might have angered or disappointed her girlfriend on their first movie date.

However, what greeted her was a smile of an angel; sweet and loving. "Honoka-chan, it's okay. Has long as you promise to hold my hand throughout the movie, you're forgiven."

Blue orbs lit up. "Thank you, Kotori-chan!" Honoka spun around and pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug. "I'll make it up to you!"

Kotori giggled at Honoka's vigour and nodded.

* * *

Although not a couple seat, the gingerhead actually managed to save them centre seats at just the right height too. So if they were to focus and not flirt, they get the best view of Tony Stark, man in the near invincible, futuristic robot suit, kicking ass and speaking with all the sass of a person who has the smarts and the results to back him up with.

Every time a close call, flirting scene or when someone was saved, Kotori will squeeze Honoka's hand that returned the squeeze. And every time the transformation happens and the flying and fighting begins, Honoka will go "Woah~!" which Kotori will sneak a glance of the gingerhead's amazed expression, her love points for Honoka overflowing.

With the movie over, Honoka and Kotori left the screening area, their hands still intertwined as they walked out into the shopping centre.

"Ah~ the action scenes in the movie was rea~lly cool! And well captured~!" Honoka made swooshing and battle sounds as she used her free hand to act out Ironman's flying and firing attacks.

Kotori giggled at Honoka's enthusiasm.

"Did you see how the enemies were annihilated? Smash and boom!" Honoka did a little jump at 'boom'.

Kotori tugged at the excited ginger's hand for her attention. "The only action I'd like is with you…" Kotori sent a suggestive wink to the leader of Muse whose cheeks were scarlet red now as she was taken off guard.

"Ehh?! W-What are you saying so s-suddenly, Kotori-chan?!" Honoka reeled backwards, while her ash-grey haired girlfriend laughed.

Kotori returned to her flustered lover's side, linking their arms and intertwining their fingers slowly. Honoka's skin tinkled as she felt each and every soft and warm finger of Kotori's wrapped around hers.

"Oh~ You know what I mean, Honoka-chan~" Kotori made sure she sounded seductive for best effect.

Honoka swallowed. "I-I-I don't…"

"Would you like to go to your house..? My house..? Or perhaps…a more private space..?" Kotori pushed herself closer to the red from ear to ear ginger.

"W-W-Wha..? W-W-Why..?" Honoka's brain was on overdrive as "action" scenes with her sexy girlfriend in a room ran through her mind.

Kotori giggled. "So that we can sing together…"

"S-Sing?" Honoka blinked multiple times, thinking of a different take of singing; one that begins with 'm', has four letters and happens when those "action" scenes Honoka imagined comes to live.

"Mm-hm. You know…" Kotori leaned closer to one of Honoka's burning ear. "Ka-ra-o-ke."

"…" Honoka had to rewind their conversation. "Ehh? K-Kotori-chan! That's what you meant? Then d-don't say it in such a misleading way! I thought…" Honoka trailed off as steam threatened to pour out of her head.

"You thought..?" Kotori had a huge satisfied smile from her teasing.

"N-Nothing!" Honoka pulled Kotori into a walk. "L-Let's just go to the karaoke box!"

Kotori matched her pace with Honoka's and rubbed circles around her life partner's palm so that the embarrassed ginger can relax for the rest of their date.

In the karaoke station, within their private space, Honoka and Kotori sang, ate and enjoyed some action.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **8D**

 **I love Ironman, yes. But I won't go into details of the movie, since the aim is Kotori and Honoka lovey dovey, flirty and happy movie date~ *W***

 **Wah~ I've never sat in a couple seat before too~ hahas~ XD**

 **Anyways, did you enjoy Kotori and Honoka's date? XD**

 **Also, to Resilient, since I can't send a reply to you. OvO Thank you for reading my stories and loving them~ XD Hope to see you around when I write more~ XD**

 **To Major Mike~ I wouldn't have thought to include a little gushing about a Marvel superhero if you didn't mention it~ So, thank you! ^^ For Kotori gushing about Honoka being her hero…That can be in another story~ XP Her teasing overrode that, hahas~**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ I'd appreciate it, hehes~ *O***


	3. HonoPana

**Author Notes**

 **HonoPana for the love of food~ =v= And of course for the love of Honoka and Hanayo! *O***

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

 **Date Three**

Honoka and Hanayo watched a movie that had meatballs falling from the skies, and it was basically a movie in which the child's dreams come to live.

Watching till the end of the credit rolls like how every movie should be watched, the two food lovers exited the theatres, a satisfactory aura around them.

"Ah~ That was interesting~ Right Hanayo-chan?" Honoka turned to her partner with a smile.

"Mmph...But it might have been nicer if rice was falling from the sky...hot and steamy, white grains of rice..." Hanayo had dreamy eyes and her mouth was watering as Honoka smiled sweetly with understanding; surely everyone has ever dreamed of their favourite food falling from the sky in abundance for them to feast on, whether just the beauty of it or really digging in.

"Or bread!" Honoka's eyes had stars in them, as it was her turn to get enticed with a separate food from the skies. "Mm...Or Hanayo-chan could come falling from the sky!" Honoka step, hopped and jumped in front of the daydreaming brunette.

Hanayo broke out of her rice paradise. "Ehh?! B-But that sounds kind of dangerous...and scary..."

Honoka flashed a broad smile. "Don't worry, Hanayo-chan!"

"Honoka-chan?" The brunette spoke in a timid voice, even though she was instilled with confidence just from Honoka's pearly whites, and more from her girlfriend's confident voice.

"If Hanayo-chan falls from the sky, I'll always be there to catch you!" Honoka hopped closer to the soft to touch rice lover and engulfed her in a ginormous hug.

"Honoka-chan..." Hanayo blushed at her girlfriend's declaration and returned the hug with as much adoration. "Well...I can't help but fall for Honoka-chan every time after all..."

Hanayo gave a soft giggle as Honoka smiled even wider while snuggling the brunette.

"Aww~ Hanayo-chan! I love you!" Honoka pulled back slightly to leave a peck on the bespectacled girl.

"I-I love you too...Honoka-chan!" Hanayo blushed a deep red from the love received and felt throughout her entire existence.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I can't remember movie names, and am kind of lazy to google it… XP So, if the scene that I write about seems familiar, high chance it's a movie we both watched before~ XD**

 **Anyways~ Short and Sweet and Delicious~! (I hope!) XP**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ *W***


	4. HonoUmi

**Author Notes**

 **HonoUmi da~! \^O^/**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

 **Date Four**

Paper shuffling, stamping, pen scribbles, the air-conditioner and a hum.

"Mm…Mm…" The orange-brown haired student sat on the middle seat as she swayed her head from side to side in thought while holding onto a piece of student council document.

"Honoka, can you not make so much noise?" The current Student Council Vice-president requested without looking up from her set of documents she skilfully analysed and stamped or wrote notes on before placing to her right.

"Mm…I think we can approve this!" Honoka placed the paper she was looking at closer to her trusty assistant, Sonoda Umi.

Umi frowned slightly at having to stop her work progress, but it was inevitable as she made Honoka promise to show her any Student Suggestion that the current Student Council President considers of approving; she did not want a repeat or a similar case of walk the alpacas through the halls again.

"Screen-" Umi paused at the next word before continuing. "Movies at the auditorium."

Honoka pointed at the word that Umi deliberately skipped. "You missed a word, Umi-chan. It's romance-"

"Rejected." Umi had a growing blush as she returned her attention to her side of the table.

"Ehh~ Umi-chan, why?" Honoka whined at Umi's immediate rejection.

"Y-You know why. D-Don't make m-me say it." Umi cleared her throat after her stuttering performance, eyes staring at the paper in front of her though she wasn't able to focus on a single word.

Honoka looked at Umi pensively. "Because it's roman-?"

Umi shouted loudly to drown out the word, which made Honoka flinch before she pouted.

"Umi-chan…You can't keep being afraid of the word ro-" Honoka paused when Umi looked ready to shout again. "Mance."

Umi shouted. Honoka stared at Umi with deadpan eyes for a moment before a lightbulb appeared above her head.

"Umi-chan." Umi faced the orange head slowly and reluctantly.

"What is it-"

"Romance. Romance. Romance. Romance." Honoka repeated the word that the blue-haired girl was averse to.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! H-Honoka!" The archer waved her hands frantically in front of her before clamping it over the President's mouth.

"Rom-" Honoka tried to pry the hand away but to no avail, the archer and second dance instructor of Muse was just that much stronger than the bread lover. "Mm-mm-mmm!"

Umi blinked and realized she might be suffocating her girlfriend, so she let go, but not before giving a glare to make sure the orange head does not attempt to speak the forbidden word.

Honoka took a deep breath of air before facing Umi again. "Umi-chan, this is exactly why we should approve of _this_." Honoka gestured at the suggestion sheet. "I think it can help you get more comfortable with… _this_." Honoka pointed at the forbidden word while Umi grunted and looked away.

"No means no, Honoka. Don't make me repeat myself-"

"Honoka, I've got something to tell you…and ask you…C-Could you…D-Do you mind…coming with me for a while?" Honoka copied the way Umi spoke as she moved her right hand like a puppet speaking. "Mmph! Sure thing, Umi-chan!" She reverted back to herself as she moved her left hand similarly.

Umi went wide eyed at Honoka.

"And then at the back of the school, at a large tree, Umi-chan _kabedon_ me."

"H-How do you even know of _kabedon_?!" Umi wanted to stop Honoka from continuing her re-enactment of a certain memorable day of her life, but had to question the usually clueless and innocent to love actions girlfriend of hers.

"Kotori-chan told me after I told her what happened." Honoka beamed. "Ah, she said since it was at a tree, maybe we can call it _kidon_." Honoka looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

" _That Kotori…_ " Umi muttered as she considered instructing Kotori to not teach Honoka shameless things. "No, just no."

"I think kabedon sounds nicer too." Honoka grinned.

"That's not what I mean-"

"H-Honoka! I've got something to tell you!" Honoka ignored Umi and returned to saying the lines she remembered from Umi's confession to her.

"Honoka!" Umi was red to the ears in an instant when the exact scene of her confession played out in her mind.

"Mmph…What is it, Umi-chan? I asked even though I was backed against the ginormous tree." Honoka moved her left hand that represented her more to the left as she moved her right hand extremely close to her left. "I'm not sure why, but Umi-chan decided to put your other hand on the tree too, trapping me. That really surprised and scared me." Honoka recollected.

"I-I was nervous…And didn't want you running away too anyway." Umi stared at the representation of the two of them.

"Hm~ Well." Honoka smiled and continued. "Umi-chan? D-Did I do something to make you angry again..? We can talk things out nicely…"

Umi frowned as she remembered how Honoka was clueless to her jittery and nervous feelings during her confession.

"H-Honoka…I…love you." Umi looked over to Honoka who stopped speaking to see that the orange head was also burning red to the ears, Umi grinned. "Mm?" Honoka blinked twice innocently as she did back then, though not as red, before using her Umi voice. "I l-l-love you…Honoka."

"T-That's enough! Just stop this already, Honoka!" Umi grabbed Honoka by the shoulders to end it.

"Then agree to watch a romance movie with me!" Honoka pouted adamantly.

"No!" Came Umi's immediate response before she processed the orange head's words. "Watch a…movie with you?" Umi blinked and loosened her grip on Honoka's shoulders.

"Mm-hm!" Honoka nodded. "You don't have to approve the screening of romance movies, but you have to go on a date with me to the watch a romance movie." Honoka did her best to keep her pout instead of breaking into a wide smile.

Umi played the staring game with Honoka to see if she could try for Honoka changing her mind.

"Also, you have to choose a romantic scene from the movie for us to do together!" Honoka added.

"What? Why would I have to do that?!" Umi pulled her hand away, but Honoka held onto her arm so that Umi can't look away.

"Because if you don't, I'll choose something instead. And I can choose something embarrassing like kissing in public _even if_ the movie did not have that!" Honoka smirked at Umi's eyes widening in horror.

"I'll know-"

"You won't know that if you don't watch the movie, Umi-chan. And I know you will close or cover your eyes!" Honoka pouted at Umi's huge issue with romance films or anything romance related, she was even quite sure that the romance-allergic girl most probably will be chanting 'So shameless!' throughout the movie. Honoka starts to wonder how Umi survived when she realized she was in love with Honoka, and how she even found the courage to confess.

Umi sighed heavily, knowing she can't fight her way out of this situation. "F-Fine…I'll watch a ro-ro-ro- Ugh. Movie with you." Umi huffed and looked away.

Honoka beamed. "Yay! Thank you, Umi-chan!" Honoka let go of her girlfriend's arm to throw her own around Umi for a hug.

"Oof- H-Honoka…" Umi had a lopsided smile as she returned the hug and enjoyed the warmth from the orange-brown haired girl fill her from the inside out.

* * *

On the day of their _romance_ movie date, Honoka chose a movie that was centred on the heroine practicing to confess to the person she is in love with, with the person she loves.

"So~ Umi-chan~" Honoka held her flushed red girlfriend's hand tightly, proud of her girlfriend being able to sit through the one hour movie without keeping her eyes shut for more than three-quarters of the film. Honoka knew because she sneaked glances over to check on the blue-haired girl. "How was the movie?" Honoka grinned; she enjoyed the movie a lot, but is enjoying her girlfriend's embarrassed look even more.

"… I-It was…okay…" Umi managed, but when she made eye contact with Honoka's seeking blue orbs she quickly looked away. Her mind was preoccupied with imagining each scene being played out by Honoka and herself, wondering which was the safest to choose.

"Just okay?" Honoka pouted. "I thought it was really cute. To think that they both loved each other from the start!"

Umi looked over to observe Honoka's expression. "When did you notice that they both loved each other?"

Honoka grinned. "At the end, when he said only he can be the one for her~ hehes~" Honoka giggled happily, while Umi deadpanned. The two characters love for each other was shown from the get-go!

"Only you can be so dense…" Umi sighed.

"Eh?" Honoka blinked innocently while Umi shook her head. "So~ What would you like to do together, Umi-chan?" Honoka hovered around Umi whose blush found her cheeks again.

"L-Let's…" Umi met Honoka's blue.

"Let's?" Honoka urged.

"Let's go on another date." Umi smiled.

"Another date?" Honoka cocked her head to the side confused.

"T-To the park…We can sit on those…swans or duck vehicle in the river…And…" Umi stopped walking to take both of Honoka's hand into hers. "And I can confess to you once again."

Stars were shining in Honoka's eyes as she smiled from ear to ear. "Mmph! Let's go on another date, Umi-chan!" Honoka moved beside her girlfriend, linked their arms and rested her head on Umi's strong shoulders.

Umi had her own broad smile as she took a second longer to burn the image of the sweet and blissful expression her girlfriend is making right now into her mind and heart.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **It's 2.30am here and I should be sleeping. OvO But hey, when inspiration visits, what's sleep right? Don't wanna forget my inspiration! O3O**

 **Honoka and Umi's movie date, everyone~ *W* How was it?**

 **The** _ **before**_ **movie was really long though, hahas~ ^V^**

 **Kotori isn't around because she is working at Akihabara Maid Café~ XP Kotori works hard on a daily basis already, so Umi gave the okay for her to miss a day of Student Council. (Alone time with a certain orange-brown haired girl is just a bonus~ ;D)**

 **This time, I know the movie's name, but there wasn't a need to include it inside~ OVO I wonder if y'all know~ Clue: It's HoneyWorks! *O***

 **Leave a comment if you like~ Honoka will personally pass it to Umi to give the stamp of approval~ XD**

 **See you next time~**


	5. HonoEli

**Author Notes**

 **I** _ **spy**_ **with my little eyes~ A combination of orange and yellow! XP**

 **This goes to Major Mike for the idea of letting Honoka and Eli watch a spy movie, and Russian spy indications~ *V***

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

 **Date Five**

"Hm, how was the movie for you, Honoka? I thought it was quite authentic, the way the spies carried themselves…"

The tall, handsome, and blonde quarter-Russian continued her sharing on her take of the spy movie she just watched with her shorter, cuter (to Eli), and sunset-russet girlfriend (a fact that Eli loves).

"Honoka?" The quarter-Russian looked to her right to see a missing gingerhead.

The playful spirit in Honoka just could not let up the chance of playing Hide-and-Seek, well, Spy in this case, with her girlfriend, Eli as she _tries_ to be stealthy like the spies in the movie they just watched.

Eli raised an eyebrow at the pillar behind her that had an obvious head of orange sticking out. A smiled curved up the blonde's lips when she saw Honoka's ocean blue eyes staring right at her, obviously thinking that she has yet to be spotted.

"Honoka?" Eli pretended to still be looking for the playful gingerhead. "I wonder where she could be…" Eli placed a hand to her chin thoughtfully, while Honoka giggled behind the pillar, muttering something that Eli assumed to be 'Eli-chan has yet to notice me~'

Eli smoothly blend in with the next passing crowd so that she can sneak behind Honoka when she least expect it.

Honoka on the other hand blinked several times, and turned her head left and right, as her blue orbs searched for the tall blonde that was in her sights just a moment ago.

"Eh? Eh? E-Eli-chan? Where did Eli-chan go..?" Honoka kept trying to search for her out of sight girlfriend, not noticing the shadow towering over her bend over body.

"Ho-no-ka." Eli engulfed Honoka in a warm embrace but apparently the smaller of the two was caught off guard drastically, as she pushed away from Eli's hug and fell onto the ground, landing magnificently on her butt.

"Wah! Who?!" Honoka blinked twice before her sight focused on a gently smiling, former Student Council President. "E-Eli-chan?!"

"Looks like the spy was discovered by another spy." Eli chuckled before winking.

Honoka pouted on the ground. "Boo…How did you know I was behind the pillar, Eli-chan..?" Honoka accepted Eli's offered hand to pull her up.

"Hm? I've got a GPS tracker placed on my girlfriend, didn't you know that?" Eli had a mischievous grin.

"Ehh?! R-Really?" Honoka started turning back and forth as she searched herself for a tracker, not that she knew what it would look like.

Eli's laughter made the surprised ginger look back up. "No, there isn't a GPS tracker on you, Honoka."

"What..? You scared me there, Eli-chan! I seriously thought that there was a tracker on me! Ehehe~" Honoka giggled with a hand rubbing behind her head, Eli found that shyness of Honoka extremely adorable, as her heart strings got tugged once again by the unknowing ginger in front of her.

Eli gently cupped Honoka's soft cheeks which made the ginger girl turn red and silent as she looked up with her ocean blue eyes shy but questioning what Eli was doing. "E-"

"I don't need a tracker to find you, Honoka…" Eli's sky blue orbs shimmer with the emotion of love as it gazed into Honoka's ocean blue. "My heart will always lead me to you."

Honoka's cheeks was having a fireworks right now as it got redder and hotter, Eli brushed her thumb gently across those cheeks with a loving smile that could melt anyone, which _was_ melting Honoka at this very instant.

"E-E-Eli-chan…You're saying those embarrassing lines again…" Honoka tore her eyes away from Eli's charming ones to stare at the theatre's red carpet flooring.

Eli chuckled. "It's these embarrassing lines that got me my girl, no?" Eli leaned in to nuzzle their noses together so that she can get her shy girlfriend's attention back; Honoka rarely displays shyness, so when she's able to make the usually forward-looking, unabashed (or just clueless) ginger turn red and quiet, she took pride in it and relish in those moments.

"T-That's not true…" Honoka had a small pout as she made eye contact with her charming girlfriend.

"Pout like that, and you get a kiss." Eli stole a chaste kiss from Honoka who flushed red to her ears while Eli laughed out loud.

"E-Eli-chan!" Honoka punched Eli's shoulders softly.

"Did you not like it?" Eli held Honoka's hand in a firm but gentle hold as she guided her girlfriend whose face was as red as their composer's hair, out of the theatres.

"It's not that…" Honoka muttered, she found being on the teasing end a real conundrum, in which she kind of liked yet disliked at the same time.

* * *

Eli promised Honoka some dessert, so that the ginger's mood could swing a one-eighty back to cheerful.

Now, the couple was out in the streets walking back home.

Honoka ran behind the taller girl and hugged her.

"Honoka?" Eli placed her hand to the ginger's that wrapped around her waist.

"Now you can't see me, Eli-chan." Honoka whispered into Eli's back.

The quarter-Russian chuckled, the happy vibration reached Honoka who chuckled too.

"Hm…Honoka?" Eli felt Honoka's head move slightly to indicate she was listening, though she did not want to stop their funny walking; with Honoka hugging Eli from behind, plus her back was as good as seventy degrees bent towards the ground.

"My grandma used to refuse to reveal details about what she does for a living when Arisa and I asked her…Do you think…."

Eli didn't have to finish her sentence as Honoka stood upright and bounced in front of her. "You mean Eli-chan's obaa-chan is a spy?"

Eli could practically see the stars dancing in Honoka's eyes as she bobbed up and down excited at the mere idea of her grandma being one.

" _Could_ be." Eli had a small smile at the idea herself; her grandma was a very capable woman, not just in terms of discipline and her mysterious aura from time to time.

"Wah~ I can't wait to meet Eli-chan's obaa-chan now!"

Eli blushed, meeting her grandmother is as good as meeting her family for approval of a relationship, and for Eli; it would be her bringing Honoka over so that wedding bells can ring. Eli looked away, a hand over half her face to hide the reddening of her cheeks.

"Eli-chan?" Honoka cocked her head to the side, confused at Eli's sudden change in behaviour.

"It's nothing, Honoka." Eli took a second to compose herself on the inside and smiled; her outside still slightly red from her imaginative mind (Honoka in white).

"Hm…Alright then!" Honoka accepted if Eli did not feel like saying anything at the moment, before running behind Eli again.

"Hey now." Eli turned around to catch Honoka into an embrace. "I don't feel like waddling home, so let's walk normally, okay?"

Honoka made a small pout before breaking into a laugh. "Okay~"

Eli took Honoka's hand into hers in one move and waited for Honoka to skip back beside her for them to walk home, side by side.

* * *

Through the doors of the Ayase household, Honoka threw her shoes off and rushed a few steps in front of Eli, while the owner of the house took her own shoes off and placed both of theirs neatly to the side before walking further in.

"Honoka, you should-"

Honoka tackled headfirst into Eli's stomach for a huge hug, while the surprised blonde held onto her impulsive girlfriend's back to support them.

"Now you can't see me!" Honoka nuzzled her head on Eli's tummy.

Eli had a lopsided smile at the ginger's childishness. "You're not cut out to be a spy, Honoka."

Honoka's head whipped upwards. "Ehh?! That's not true!"

Eli chuckled. "That's as true as the fact that I can see you." Eli poked Honoka's nose teasingly.

"Boo…! I chose to let you see me!" Honoka nuzzled her head once more in Eli's tummy. "Now you can't see me…" Came Honoka's muffled voice.

Eli laughed and patted her girlfriend's head. "Mm-hm. Now, I got to enter my house to look for my _spy_ girlfriend, Honoka. I wonder where she is." Eli took a step further in before the gingerhead removed herself from Eli's stomach.

"You're just trying to pacify me!" Honoka stuck her tongue out and ran for Eli's room.

"Did you really think you can escape my eyes?" Eli grinned as she thought about how if her grandmother was a spy, she would be capable of at least a tenth of what her grandmother can do; and that includes uncovering the most beautiful, adorable, and playful "spy" also known as the Leader of Muse, Kousaka Honoka. And of course, date her after that (and maybe marriage a few years down the road).

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hi… *W***

 **I'm smiling silly at Eli's capability of being so smooth with that downright adorable gingerhead, Honoka! *W***

 **I won't say much more~ How did y'all find Honoka and Eli's movie date? *O***

 **Leave a comment if you like~ Honoka will look through it as stealthily as she can while Eli looks over her shoulder. (We all know who the true spy is!) XD**

 **Until we meet again! –throws a smoke bomb to disappear-**

 **(Oh wait, this isn't a spy tool! XP)**


	6. HonoRin

**Author Notes**

 **Warning! Many "nya"s in this story! Please proceed nya-fully~ X'D**

 **May you enjoy, nya~**

* * *

 **Date Six**

Stepping out of the theatres, blue eyes met yellow ones, and they both knew what the other was going to do.

"Nyan-nyan!" The gingerhead called with a huge smile. Translation: Rin-chan!

"Nya nya nya, Nya-nya-nya-nyan?" The girl with the shorter orange hair and an equally broad smile asked. Translation: What is it, Honoka-chan?

"Nya nya-nya nya nyaa, nyaa?" Honoka bend forward as she tilted her head to the side in an adorable fashion to ask Rin about the movie. Translation: The movie was great right?

"Nyaaa~" Rin purred her agreement.

Honoka chuckled as she straightened her back. "Nya nya nya-nya nyaa!" Translation: It was really cute!

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Nya nya nya-nya nyaa~ Nyan nya nya nya nya-nya-nya nya!" Rin's eyes were shining as she shared how inspired she was by the cats in the movie. Translation: All the cats running all about on an adventure~ Rin wants to go on an adventure too, nya~

Honoka smiled broadly; she found Rin's excitement to go on an adventure endearing. "Nya nya nya, Nyan-nyan?" Translation: Will you go on an adventure with me, Rin-chan?

"Mmm~~" Rin pretended to consider, even though she knows the answer is a 'Of course, Honoka-chan! I will nya anywhere with you!'

Honoka decides she needs to impress, so she drops to one knee. "Nya nya nyaa nya, Nyan-nyan?" Honoka puts a hand out for her girlfriend to take. Translation: Do you trust me, Rin-chan?

Rin laughs. "Of course, nya!" Rin jumped Honoka instead of taking the offered hand.

"Woah! I mean, nya!" Honoka thanked all the tough dance practices she gone through with Muse which allowed her to become stronger and more flexible, as she caught Rin, fell a little bit backwards before standing upright and turning Rin in the air two rounds before placing her cat-girlfriend down, all without twisting an ankle or breaking a bone.

Rin let out a hearty laugh again. "More nya~ Spin me again, nya~"

Honoka chuckled. "I got to catch my breath first, Rin-chan."

"Nya?!" Rin jumped at Honoka, her hands on the ginger's shoulders and her lips pressed against the ginger's lips.

Honoka was too surprised to keep her balance, so they both fell to the ground, with their lips locked together. Maybe one or two cat lives later, Rin unlocks their lips with a "Pwuah~" and Honoka below grasped for air.

Rin was beaming. "Did you manage to catch some breath, Honoka-chan?"

Honoka stared back up at Rin's excited face. "Um…Rin-chan, you more of stole my breath away.." Honoka chuckled. "I don't mind though."

"Eh? Rin thought Rin was…Oh." Rin realized that when she was kissing Honoka, she was actually stealing the air from her girlfriend's lungs. Rin buried her head in the ginger's shoulder to hide her cheeks that grew red with realization.

"Rin-chan?" Honoka wrapped her arms around her suddenly shy girlfriend's waist.

"Rin was taking away Honoka-chan's air…Rin is sorry…" Rin mumbled into the gingerhead's shoulder which shook from the owner's laughter.

"Rin-chan doesn't have to apologize at all! In fact, you can steal my air anytime you want to~ Plus…" Honoka trailed off as she combed her fingers through her girlfriend's soft, orange tresses.

"Honoka-chan?" Rin turned slightly to have a good look at her girlfriend.

Honoka smiled with love in her eyes. "You always take my breath away when I'm with you anyways~ What's a little bit more air directly right?" Honoka chuckled.

Rin was starting to feel really hot, but comprehension was unnecessary, she just followed her heart. "I love you, Honoka-chan!" Rin took Honoka's lips once again.

Honoka's eyes widened before closing as she returned the kiss while embracing her girlfriend whose face was flushed red.

Possibly another three cat lives, meaning an unknown amount of time passed before the two shades of orange separated from their loving kiss, each taking in large breaths of air while gazing at one another.

Honoka and Rin started laughing as they both sat up. "Rin just wants to cuddle with Honoka-chan now, nya." Rin states her desire as she sat on the ginger's lap.

Honoka chuckled. "I want to cuddle with Rin-chan too~"

"Nya~" Rin rubbed her cheek with Honoka's.

"Nyaa~" Honoka nya-ed back as she rubbed her cheeks with Rin's and they both shared a hearty laugh.

Rin pulled away suddenly and licked Honoka's other cheek.

"R-Rin-chan?" The cat-girl surprised her girlfriend once again.

"Rin wants to be closer to Honoka-chan, and being here won't do. So let's go, Honoka-chan!" Rin got off and pulled up her girlfriend who has yet to catch on to Rin's desires; taking the leader of Muse by her hand and leading the way back home.

Honoka smiled at Rin's impatience. "Aren't we in a hurry?"

"Rin wants to cuddle with Honoka-chan, nya!" Rin states without turning back.

Honoka's grin widens and she matches her step to Rin's while linking her arms with Rin's. "We could cuddle while we walk~"

"N-Nya?! Nya…" Rin looked over in surprise at Honoka who rested her head on Rin's left shoulder while Rin's arm was rested nicely at Honoka's front. Rin quickly faced the front again, her heart thumping faster and her face glowing red at the adorable actions her adorable girlfriend was doing.

" _Honoka-chan is so cute, nya…_ " Rin muttered.

"Eh? Did you say something, Rin-chan?" Honoka looked up for a bit.

"Nya-Nyathing! H-Honoka-chan-nya can keep resting her head on Rin's sh-shoulder! I-It's nyot like Rin finds Honoka-chan-nya rweally cute that Rin's heart is going doki-doki quick or anything, nya!" Rin was so flustered she somehow caught onto her redhead classmate's tsundere tendency.

Honoka looked on amused before giggling after Rin was done with her sudden tsundere outburst. "Rin-chan is sooo~ much more cuter than me!" Honoka pulled Rin closer to her. "For Rin-chan being so cute!" Honoka tip toed over and left a kiss on her already blushing girlfriend.

"B-But Honoka-chan is sooooo~ much more cuter!" Rin protested. "T-This is for Honoka-chan!" Rin turned around to kiss Honoka's cheek.

Honoka giggled again. "Rin-chan is much, much, much more cuter~" Honoka let go of Rin's arm; if the cat-girl had ears and a tail, they would have drooped right at that moment. Honoka ran over to Rin's right side and pecked Rin's right cheek.

"Nya?!" Rin felt like the air all around her was getting hotter by the minute, and with each sweet and lovely act the gingerhead did.

"H-Honoka-chan-nya!" Rin tried to grab her girlfriend's arm to be able to return the kiss, but the gingerhead sidestepped away. "Honoka-chan?" Rin looked over sadly.

Honoka chuckled and winked. "Catch me, Rin-chan~"

"Nya-nya?" Rin smiled excitedly, her energy level rising, she took a step closer and Honoka started running.

"Over here, Rin-chan~" Honoka waved at her girlfriend who had her cheeks puffed out, upset that she did not catch Honoka in her first try.

"Rin will catch you, Honoka-chan!" Rin smiled, determined to capture the running gingerhead who was laughing away. "Rin will catch Honoka-chan and never let her go!"

* * *

The energetic duo ran and laughed, until Honoka was caught halfway by Rin. And holding true to her words, Rin hugged Honoka all the way back to her house.

"Hehehe~ Rin-chan~ You're not going to let go now?" Honoka laughed as they waddled up to Rin's front door.

Rin shook her head. "Rin won't let Honoka-chan go!"

"But you have to open the doors~" Honoka chuckled as she gave a logical reason for Rin to let go of her.

Rin stared at her house's door thoughtfully. "Honoka-chan, reach into Rin's pocket for the keys, nya!"

"Ehh~" Honoka reached over blindly for Rin's pockets. "Is it here~"

"Nya! Hahahahaha! H-Honoka-chan!" Rin started laughing as Honoka tickled her.

"I wonder where the keys are~" Honoka got Rin to loosen her hug, so she turned around to tickle Rin even more.

"Nyahahahaha! Honoka-chan~~!" Rin was in a laughing fit she can't stop so she did the next best thing; she tackled Honoka to tickle her back.

"Hahaha! R-Rin-chan?!" Honoka fell backwards onto the door as Rin tickled her.

"Nyahaha..! R-Rin won't lose in a tickle fight! Hahaha!" Rin was laughing till tears were at her eyes.

"H-Honoka too..!" Honoka tried to tickle her girlfriend more.

No one knows how long the duo would have continued if the door did not open for Honoka and Rin to fall in. Rin's mother shook her head in disapproval, though she had a wry smile on as she chided the two about disturbing the neighbours and that they should flirt indoors or at least not so noisily.

Honoka and Rin were red tomatoes from the laughing and embarrassment as they apologized before heading into Rin's room to cuddle.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **You know… OxO I have something to confess. After Eli's and Honoka's movie date. I got a little…what do they call it…self-doubt? I was worried I can't write something good enough for the remaining girls that the readers will enjoy (enough). Yeah, because Eli was too smooth. Why Eli? –laughs nervously-**

 **So…I hope this date was…good enough for everyone. =X=``**

 **Honoka is still adorable as per usual~ OvO And Rin is soo~ cute too! XD Embarrassed Rin is really something else~ Right? 8'D**

 **A-Anyways, let me know how you found Honoka and Rin's movie date? *W***

 **Leave a comment if you like~ Honoka and Rin will nya through it! XD (All while cuddling, of course! ;D)**


	7. HonoNico

**Author Notes**

 **Nico:** The Great Nico-ni has it all ready! Planned, Prepared-

 **Honoka:** Honoka dayo! –Fighto dayo pose-

 **May you enjoy~ ^v^**

* * *

 **Date Seven**

Yazawa Nico is a third year in Otonokizaka High, and Cutest Idol in the Universe that is currently sparing some of her valuable idol youth with the Legendary Idol Group, Muse. She is a girl that isn't just cute, as she is constantly prepared for whatever is to come.

When one of the younger members of Muse, Hoshizora Rin, suggested mountain climbing, she prepared a change of clothes, a mic, and a camera; all because you might never know when a Photo-taking session may take place, and they might want to record a PV for their song too.

The point is; Nico is ever-ready. And she has planned out the perfect date with Honoka.

The black haired girl put up her hair in twin tails, at the perfect height for perfect cuteness. She flashed a Nico-ni smile to herself in her room's body mirror.

"Perfect!" Nico walked to her desk to pick up her notebook.

"Step 1: Pick Honoka up dashingly with an awesome pickup line to make Honoka laugh. _Equal_ , she finds me funny!" Nico smiled broadly at her marvellous step one to a successful first movie date with her ginger haired girlfriend.

" _Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And honey, I'm lost at sea." Nico flashes a charming smile at the gingerhead._

 _Honoka giggles. "Then I suppose I have to come and save you~"_

" _You already have." Nico winks while Honoka giggles again._

 _Nailed it!_

Nico laughs out loud, excited for fantasy to play out in reality.

"Step 2: I, the Great Nico-ni with the perfect fashion sense, will dress Honoka up in something cute!"

 _Honoka is always cute already, but I want to choose her clothes for today… So that we can match!_

Nico had an almost perverted or creepy smile as she thought about her girlfriend. After some time of giggling to herself while imagining up the best coordination for Honoka, she returned to reality with a short cough.

"Step 3: I've made homemade popcorn, so Honoka will rejoice, cheer, whatever it is she does when she's happy. And she will reward me with a kiss on the cheek! Or at least a hug." Nico crossed her fingers as she hoped for a small reward of sorts for making popcorn in both sweet and salty flavours for the gingerhead.

 _Honoka can't say no to Nico's cooking after all!_

"Step 3: We'll watch a romance movie in which the mood will be set and Honoka's mind will be filled with romantic scenes! And so, she will be in the mood or at least not be so oblivious." Nico frowned slightly at her girlfriend's constant denseness, and also the gingerhead screams innocence, so Nico have yet to get as intimate as she wants with her girl. "And she'll allow me to kiss her! Or she'll kiss me!" Nico grinned silly as she imagined getting to kiss Honoka.

 _K-Kiss with Honoka… Her lips will be so soft…and sweet…_

Nico gives herself two light slaps on her face to break out of the _very_ _delicious_ fantasy she was having.

 _I hope I don't freak her out…_

Nico clears her throat to not veer into insecure territory, negativity was not needed today. "Step 5: I'll invite Honoka over for dinner. That way we can spend more time together!" Nico placed both hands to her hips as she laughed proudly again.

 _Other than more time together, they say a way to your lover's heart is through the stomach too! And Nico's cooking is number 1! Honoka will be unable to think of anyone else's food!_

"And Step 6! I'll drag things out after dinner, so that it'll get really late, and Honoka will have a sleepover at my house! This means we'll sleep together…On the same bed… And… And Honoka will snuggle up to me!"

Nico fought a budding blush at the idea of sleeping with the girl she loves.

"L-Last but not least, we'll wake up to each other and share a morning kiss! Yup! That's the Great Nico-ni's fool proof plan! Now, I just have to pick Honoka up-"

The doorbell to the Yazawa's rang.

 _Who could be visiting at this timing?_

* * *

"Hello, Cocoro-chan, Cocoa-chan, Cotaro-kun! Is Nico-chan at home?"

"Onee-chan is in her room laughing to herself."

Nico hears the unmistakable cheery voice of her girlfriend from the living room of her house.

 _What?! Why is Honoka here?!_

Nico rushes out of her room. "W-W-What are you saying, Cocoa! I wasn't laughing to myself, and Honoka!"

"Yup?" Honoka smiled happily, she did not even know she just foiled Nico's Step 1 to a successful first date with her.

"What are you doing here? At my house!" Nico gestured wildly at Honoka and to the space all around her, namely the Yazawa household.

"Eh? Today is the day we are going to watch the movies right?" Honoka cocked her head to the side before her expression changed to worry. "I didn't get it wrong did I?"

"N-No…It's today…" Nico quickly informed so that the gingerhead can stop panicking.

 _Ugh, Honoka worrying is so adorable. And ugh again, because she's so cute in that getup._

Step 2 of Nico's plans was also over since Honoka is already dressed when she came over. The gingerhead was dressed in a pink frilly skirt and white short sleeves blouse, her ribbon tying her hair also changed to that of a shade of red.

Honoka noticed Nico looking at her, so she grinned to the shorter girl. "I chose a red ribbon so that we can match, Nico-chan. Do you think it's nice?"

 _Honoka chose to match with me..?_

Nico was touched, but she quickly crossed her arms and looked to the side to pretend like it did not affect her as much as it did. "Well, of course it's nice. Whatever you wear is going to be nice anyways. Cos' you're nice…"

"Mm?" Honoka cocked her head to the side, not able to catch everything that the twin tailed girl was rambling about.

"A-Anyways! It might get cold during the movie. And you're wearing short sleeves." Nico pointed at Honoka's choice of top.

"I could hug Nico-chan for warmth~!" Honoka giggled.

 _H-Hug me?!_

"Just joking~ I brought a jacket already~" Honoka took her jacket out to show Nico.

 _Ugh, Honoka is prepared?_

"That's a cardigan."

"Cardigan!" Honoka chirped, unfazed that she got the garment to battle cold wrongly.

Nico sighed.

 _She's adorable even when making such a dire mistake…_

"I made popcorn." Nico informed with a lopsided smile as she turned to head to her kitchen.

"Popcorn!? Yay!" Honoka cheered and followed after her girlfriend.

 _A hug? A hug please._

"There's sweet and salty flavours." Nico added as she picked up the readily packed boxes of popcorn.

 _Hug me Honoka._

Honoka's eyes were filled with stars and she was starting to drool. "I-I can't wait to eat those! Nico-chan is the best!" Honoka took one of the boxes away from Nico. "I can help hold~"

 _Not the popcorn, hold me…_

Nico shook her head. "Nah, I've got a bag prepared for the popcorn already. And I can't let you carry them."

"Aww~ Nico-chan is so sweet! How about we hold them together?" Honoka grinned at her suggestion; she thought if each of them holds one side of the bag, it'd be cute.

"Um…Sure. Or we can take turns." Nico gave her own suggestion.

 _No hugs or kisses, huh…_

"Okay~" Honoka picked up the bag and got ready to leave the Yazawa house for the movie.

 _Step 3 didn't work out, but…there's still step 4! This time I will succeed!_

* * *

After the movie, the black haired girl and ginger haired girl left the theatres with huge smiles. Or at least the gingerhead did, the black haired girl's expression was constricted in a twitching smile and frown.

Nico thought the movie she was catching with her girlfriend for their first date was a romance film, but it somehow turned out to be a family movie; where the beginning, in-between and ending was all about the main character getting together again with his family.

 _Why?!_

Nico lamented the fact that she did not double check the movie they bought. But who can she blame but herself for being distracted by the adorable ginger that was leaning in close to her as she ordered the movie online. Her mouse must have chosen the wrong movie when that lucky situation happened.

"Nico-chan, the movie was nice right? I'm glad they managed to all get back together~" Honoka asked with such a kind smile, that Nico felt her heartstrings being tugged again.

"Y-Yeah…Great." Nico pinched herself to remind herself to breathe and get on with Step 5. "Er, Honoka…"

 _Gotta ask Honoka out for dinner._

"Yeah?" Honoka turned around to face her girlfriend again. The angelic smile probably sending cues to Cupid to send some arrows through the twin tailed girl's heart again and again.

"Want to grab dinner together? At my house? I'm cooking!" Nico added the last part as a lure.

 _Say yes, say yes, say yes!_

Honoka chuckled. "Sure! I can't wait to eat Nico-chan's cooking!"

 _Yes!_

"Of course you can't! No one can resist Nico-ni's cooking!" Nico smiled proudly, showing confidence to your couple is important to keep them looking at you.

Honoka grinned as she took a step closer to her girlfriend.

"Honoka?" Nico felt sweat forming on her palms.

 _Honoka is kind of close…I can feel her body warmth from here!_

Honoka linked her arms with Nico's. "Can I…hold you like this?" Honoka asked softly.

 _Of course you can! In fact, please do!_

"O-Of course…" Nico smiled nervously as she placed a shaking hand on Honoka's arm that linked with hers. "The Gr-Great Nico-ni allows it."

Honoka beamed as she stepped closer to Nico and matched her pace to her girlfriend's.

* * *

"Do you need help, Nico-chan?" Honoka poked her head into the kitchen where the black haired senior who was clad in an apron with a heart shaped at its pocket busied herself with preparing dinner for the family, plus girlfriend, but girlfriend counts as family too to Nico.

 _You can just stand there and look pretty-_

"Play with us, Honoka-chan~ Play with us~" Nico's siblings whined for the gingerhead's attention.

Nico chuckled. "You can help me with the kids."

 _Why is everyone always trying to steal Honoka's attention away from me?_

Honoka patted the head of the second youngest sibling in the house. "Alright~ I can't wait to eat Nico-chan's cooking full of love~"

"F-Full of-" Nico choked and thanked the gods that she was not holding a knife.

 _I do put lots of love into my cooking, but when Honoka says it… I-It's not like I'm thinking of only you when I cook, Honoka!_

"Let's go play, Cocoa-chan!" Honoka smiled at her girlfriend who had turned around and started stirring the soup aggressively, before she ushered Cocoa to the living space.

* * *

Nico was going to sit beside her girlfriend during dinner and maybe chance upon the event of feeding each other. Unfortunately, the position to sit beside Honoka is again stolen even in her own home.

"Hehe~ Cocoa-chan, here." Honoka picked up a piece of meat to pass to Cocoa on her right.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan!" Cocoa gladly accepted meat into her bowl.

 _Cocoa…_

"And this is for you, Cotarou-kun." Honoka passed some to the youngest of the house that was on her left.

"Thank…you…" Cotarou thanked as he poked the meat with his fork.

 _Cotarou too!_

"Do you want one too, Cocoro-chan?" Honoka took another meat to place it in the third sibling opposite of her.

"Yes, please." Cocoro politely lifted her bowl over to Honoka to easily drop the food in.

 _By any form of pattern, I'm next right?_

Nico was waiting for her turn, but Honoka fed herself next.

 _I guess not. Since when was Honoka one to follow a pattern…_

Honoka peeked over to Nico who was eating quietly on her own.

"N-Nico-chan…"

"Mm? Is there something you can't reach?" Nico asked as she swallowed her food.

"I-It's not that…" Honoka kept eye contact with Nico for another two seconds before staring at her white rice.

 _Is the food not to her liking? I'm sure I made what Honoka liked!_

"Um…" Honoka fidgeted with the chopsticks in her hand.

"Y-You can tell me if it's not nic-"

"That's not it! Nico-chan's cooking is delicious! So delicious I could eat it all day! But…What I wanted to say was…do was…Um… Do you want some meat?" Honoka picked a meat up and moved it closer to Nico slowly and shyly.

 _Yes! YES! And only YES! Could you make it Honoka-meat? I mean, just let me eat that meat already!_

Nico almost jumped for joy, but managed to control herself as she moved her bowl over to Honoka. "I-I'd love some."

Honoka smiled broadly and Nico feels like living to this day is so worth it. "Here you go, Nico-chan!"

"T-Thanks… Would you like some of this vegetable?" Nico tried to return the gesture.

"Mmph!" Honoka nodded happily with her bowl out to accept vegetables given to her from her girlfriend.

Nico smiled blissfully as she placed the freshly cooked green in her girlfriend's half eaten rice bowl.

 _Step 5 is a success no matter what anyone says!_

* * *

After dinner and chatting, Nico sneaked a peek at the clock she hid. Hiding the clock was necessary so that the ginger had no chance of noticing the time to go home. The clock now read three-quarters past nine.

"H-Hey, Honoka…"

"Mm?" Honoka looked away from the television to look at Nico.

"It's getting kind of late, why don't you sleepover with us?" Nico leaned back as a show of nonchalance.

 _Alright! Clinched that line smoothly! Now, say yes, Honoka!_

"Eh? How late is it already?" Honoka looked around for a tool to tell the time.

"It's about to be ten already. It's dark out and dangerous, so you should just sleep with me." Nico quickly answered, reasoned and invited all in one breath.

 _Say yes?_

"Sleep with Nico-chan?" Honoka repeated the invitation.

"Yup!" Nico kept the friendly and inviting smile.

 _Is it so hard to say yes, Honoka?_

As though stalling on purpose to make her girlfriend anxious, Honoka took an extra minute before she scooted closer to her girlfriend with a bubbly, "Sure! I kind of wanted to try sleeping in Nico-chan's bed anyways~"

"Y-You did?" Nico smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

 _Step 6 cleared!_

"Mmph!" Honoka nodded enthusiastically. "Nico-chan's room is so cute and pink~"

* * *

Now in the Great Nico-ni's room, Nico thought she won't get Honoka to snuggle with her as they lay on the bed normally but Honoka turns around and tugs at Nico's pyjama sleeve shyly to get her senior's attention.

 _H-Honoka? Right, um, I should use questions that could lead to snuggling!_

"Do you want to lie closer to the Great Nico-ni? Because the Great Nico-ni is-"

"Mmph." Honoka interrupts with an adorably, small nod and upturned and unsure eyes. Nico felt her heart did a huge flip before she slapped her nerves mentally to continue being the cool senior and girlfriend for Honoka.

"S-Sure." Nico stammered as she put her hand over Honoka's waist to bring her closer.

 _Honoka's waist is so perfect in my hands!_

Honoka smiled broadly as she shuffled herself closer to the smaller girl's body, snuggling close to her girlfriend's chest. "Hehe~"

"What are you giggling about?" Nico asked as she smiled sweetly at Honoka's snuggling form.

Honoka moves her head so that she can look at Nico's face. "Nico-chan smells really nice and makes me feel so secure in her arms~" Honoka quickly hid her blushing face in Nico's modest chest again.

Nico held the bridge of her nose to stop the incoming nosebleed. Honoka was fast, but not fast enough as the twin-tailed girl already caught, captured and stored the gingerhead's ultimately shy demure, completed with the red tint across her soft cheeks that made Nico's heart thump a mile a minute.

Honoka smiled against her girlfriend's pyjama. "Nico-chan's heart is beating really fast."

"That's your heart, idiot." Nico retorted to hide her embarrassment. Why is Honoka right at her heart; physically too? She can't hide the drumming of her heart like that.

"Eh? Nico-chan can hear my heartbeat from there?" Honoka looked up worriedly, her cheeks still red.

Nico found the room getting hotter. "Just go to sleep…" Nico pushed Honoka's face away, any longer and red will be trickling down her nose.

Honoka stayed silent for a minute before giggling. "Nico-chan."

"What is it, Honoka?" The black haired girl opened her eyes and it only widened even more. Honoka pushed herself up to let her lips meet her girlfriend's.

"Thank you for the lovely movie date today, Nico-chan. Dinner was delicious too." Honoka pecked her girlfriend that was currently silent from the surprise once more before returning to her snuggle position.

Nico hugged Honoka closely. "You're so unfair…"

And the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Well, someone's movie date just won in length against everyone else. OvO**

Nico: It's only normal for the Great Nico-ni to have the longest chapter as words can barely describe the love I have for Honoka!

 **Nico-ni put a lot of effort in planning and executing her date with Honoka, so~ :'3**

 **How did you find Nico's movie date with Honoka? XD**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ (Nico may or may not let me see those reviews depending on the message. Any review that could suggest loving Honoka more than she does will be hidden. X'P) –chuckles-**

Honoka: Nico-chan~

Nico: W-What is it, Honoka?

Honoka: I love you~

Nico: I-I love you too. Make sure you remember that okay?!

Honoka: Mmph! –hugs Nico while her girlfriend blushes-

 **P.S. Rin did bring all of Muse to trek a mountain and those was what Nico brought along~ :'3 It's a story in SIF!**


	8. NozoHono

**Author Notes**

 **-holds a card between two fingers- 0`v`0**

 **We all know whose turn it is!**

 **Honoka:** Nozomi-chan dayo! –Fighto dayo pose-

-Nozomi giggles at the back- ^^

 **May you enjoy~ X'3**

* * *

 **Date Eight**

The doorbell rings and hurried footsteps down the stairs can be heard, along with a "Coming!" and "Woah!"

The door swings open to reveal a ginger haired girl dressed in a navy blue and white striped long sleeved blouse, matching with a navy blue skirt that had a small image of an anchor in white at the hem of the skirt.

"N-Nozomi-chan! Come on in!" The ginger haired girl stabled her breathing in the next second to gesture for her purple haired girlfriend to enter her house.

Nozomi giggled. "Honoka-chan, aren't we going out for a movie _now_?" Nozomi reminded as her hand reached over to straighten some of the ginger's hair that flew out of place when she hurried over to the door.

"Oh! That's right!" Honoka put a fist to her palm in realization before she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I forgot~ Hehe~"

"That's why I'm here to pick you up~" Nozomi smiled patiently. "You look really pretty today, Honoka-chan."

"Ehehe~ Nozomi-chan too!" Honoka returned the praise before taking a good look at her girlfriend.

Nozomi was dressed in a beige shirt that had another dark blue long sleeved denim top over it, with a below the knee skirt that was striped with the colours you can find on the beach (white, light blue, ocean blue, sandy yellow, sunset orange and violet).

"Are we ready to go?" Honoka bounced with excitement after she fetched her bag upstairs and returned to the front door where her mature girlfriend was waiting.

Nozomi giggled at the sight. "Mm~ Aren't you eager Honoka-chan~?"

"Eh? Why wouldn't I be? We're going to watch a movie together, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka bounced again as she hugged the taller girl's arm close, her excitement not fading and possibly rising.

"You're practicing already, eh~?" Nozomi hugged her excitable girlfriend's arm as she started their walk away from Honoka's house.

"Practice?" Honoka cocked her head to the side confused.

"Practicing for when you get scared later, and have to hug my arm for comfort~" Nozomi pointed to their linked arms.

"Ehh~ Nozomi-chan~ You know that I'm not easily scared right?" Honoka whined a little, feeling slightly upset that Nozomi thinks she would get frightened during the horror movie they are going to catch.

"True~ But I chose an extraordinarily scary movie just for today~" Nozomi put her free hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, we won't know till we watch it!" Honoka declared with vigour while the purplenette chuckled; Honoka's enthusiastic energy is one of the many points that Nozomi loves about her girlfriend.

* * *

Nozomi felt an array of emotions throughout the movie.

She was hoping for Honoka leaning closer to her, to perhaps grab her arm, or even her hand. Even if the gingerhead will not initiate it, Nozomi was ready to be the one to do so. However, Honoka had her elbow on the sides of the armrest and her hands on herself instead; not in the open for the purplenette to take.

So she felt slight disappointment.

Next, she felt intrigued and bliss from watching her girlfriend's myriad of expressions during the movie. True to her word, Honoka wasn't afraid of what was shown in the movie. It was like the gingerhead was enjoying it in a different way; somewhere halfway when the scares were being thrown out, Honoka reacted by raising her eyebrows and her mouth turning into an 'o', which of course, Nozomi found really cute.

And then it didn't take long for Honoka to fall asleep. Unfortunately, Honoka's head switched between dangling towards the front and resting on the back of the seat instead of falling onto Nozomi's side, in which the purplenette could let her girlfriend rest on her shoulder.

At those moments, Nozomi was feeling her heartstrings pull as she found the gingerhead's reactions adorable, and then it was that slight disappointment again at the gingerhead's natural choices (not lying to the left).

Honoka somehow awoke for the finale and the sudden jerking made Nozomi stifle a giggle, while the gingerhead just took in the view of the main character or whoever that survived the ordeal, leaving in a car as the ending music played.

"I-It's over..?" Honoka asked, sleepiness still in her voice.

Nozomi giggled. "Yes, it is, Honoka-chan. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Eh? Um…" Nozomi could see the blush illuminating her girlfriend's cheeks. "Mm…"

"I enjoyed the show too." Nozomi smiled at Honoka who looked guilty for sleeping through the remainder of the movie she was supposed to watch with Nozomi. "Your reactions were really cute~"

"Eh? My reactions?" Honoka blinked.

"Yup~" Nozomi took the hand of her embarrassed girlfriend to lead her out of the theatre room.

* * *

Outside in the streets, Nozomi looked over to the bubbly gingerhead who was swinging their intertwined hands up and down happily.

Nozomi giggled at the adorable sight. Honoka never fails to put a smile on Nozomi's face, and let her heart, or entire body feel warmth flow through her.

"So the horror movie I chose wasn't scary enough for you, eh~?" Nozomi asked.

Honoka slowed the swinging of arms as she looked over to her girlfriend; a thoughtful expression for a second before it changed into a cheeky grin.

"It's cos' Nozomi-chan was with me!"

Nozomi felt heat grow on her cheeks as she looked away shyly. Honoka's straightforwardness tend to get to her…In ways that make her heart go _doki doki_ at a faster rate.

Honoka kept the playful grin as she tugged the older girl's hand for her attention. Nozomi turned back curiously. "It's also because Nozomi-chan is like the motherly figure of Muse~ And so, Nozomi-chan's motherly aura? Allowed me to feel safe and unafraid throughout the movie~!"

Honoka beamed at her reasoning, while one of Nozomi's eyebrow raised as the other dropped, and a small smile played around her lips.

"Is that really something you should be saying to your _girlfriend_ , Honoka-chan~?" Nozomi's voice dropped to a tone that made Honoka nervous.

"Eh, um, I'm sorry… But it's true!" Honoka apologized before saying that what she said was a fact.

"Mm~ If you're going to say that, Honoka-chan…" Nozomi lifted both of her hands and used the free one to move in a washi-washi action.

Honoka gulped. "If I say that..?"

"I'm going to have to…washi-washi you, Honoka-chan!" Nozomi shouted the last part to surprise Honoka, and it did as Honoka yelped and started running.

"No~ Don't washi-washi me, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka laughed as she ran.

Nozomi felt lonely at the loss of warmth on her right hand when Honoka ran away, but she chuckled at Honoka's running pretence.

"You can't escape from your fate, Honoka-chan~" Nozomi took a few steps closer as she continued to move her fingers for washi-washi. "You will be washi-washi-ed~!"

Nozomi began running and Honoka was so caught up in laughing that she was captured the next moment.

"Ah~ No~~" Honoka tried to break free, but Nozomi had her arms wrapped around the warm gingerhead tightly.

Nozomi laughed along happily as she moved her hands slowly up Honoka's stomach, eliciting a bright blush on the gingerhead.

"Ah~ Haha~ That tickled, Nozomi-chan~!" Honoka's back was arched downwards as she struggled in her girlfriend's hold.

"I told you~ You _will be_ washi-washi-ed~" Nozomi giggled evilly into Honoka's ears that was red from laughter and Nozomi's touch.

"Nozomi-chan is a pervert!"

"A pervert for you, Honoka-chan~" Nozomi cooed as she decided she teased long enough, and went for the actual groping.

" _Ah!_ Nozomi-chan…!" Honoka lost her balance and Nozomi was left holding the gingerhead up from falling to the ground via her breast.

Nozomi chuckled cheerily. "Honoka-chan has a good set of-"

"Ahh! Don't say that! That's so embarrassing!" Honoka tried to turn around as she reached for the older girl's shoulder.

"Mm~ Say what~?" Nozomi teased as she slowed her washi-washi on the gingerhead who was red from ear to ear and even her neck.

"Mou~! I'm going to washi-washi you too, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka declared with a huge pout.

Nozomi was a little too distracted by Honoka's red-faced and adorable pout that she did not register the gingerhead's words.

"Eh?"

"Wa… Washi-washi!" Honoka shouted albeit embarrassed to, as she pushed her hands onto her girlfriend's well-endowed chest.

Heat spread across the purplenette's cheeks, but she was only feeling embarrassed because of how her girlfriend just froze there. Honoka's hands wasn't even squeezing her chest, it barely touched the fabric of her top.

"Honoka-chan?" Nozomi questioned the gingerhead who had her eyes shut tight and seemed to be turning redder by the minute.

"I…" Honoka started in a tiny voice.

"You?" Nozomi asked kindly.

"I can't do it! I can't!" Honoka retracted her hands and stared at the floor with a pout; upset that she could not pull through.

Nozomi was not expecting that, so she took a few seconds before an understanding grin grew on her face.

"Honoka-chan…" Nozomi pulled her blushing mess of a girlfriend into a warm embrace, with Honoka's face resting in the purplenette's bosom. "That's what I love about you too~"

"..What?" Honoka asked, her voice muffled.

"Your pureness~" Nozomi giggled while Honoka buried her face deeper into her girlfriend, feeling embarrassed at herself.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **NozoHono washi-washi time~! X'D**

 **Ah..~ Honoka is so pure~ *W***

 **How was it? How was Nozomi's and Honoka's movie date~? X'3**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ X'D Honoka will be sitting on Nozomi's lap, snuggling backwards into Nozomi's embrace while reading your lovely reviews~ (Nozomi might washi-washi Honoka from time to time~ Especially when Honoka gets too distracted by interesting reviews~ X'D)**

 **See you!**


	9. HonoMaki (Before)

**Author Notes**

 **I always have this feel to not spoil in the chapter title or front A/N, even though whose chapter it is, is revealed in like the second line. And apparently the chapter title can be seen already anyways~ :'3**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

 **Date Zero point Five** OR **Before Date One**

 _Okay. Ask Honoka out to watch a movie. How hard could that be?_

Maki has been considering asking the Leader of Muse, Kousaka Honoka out for a movie date for some time now. And it won't become reality if she put off asking the carefree girl out on a date soon.

Maki observed the gingerhead whenever she could and…Honoka seems to always be with someone.

Walking to school with the designer and lyricist of Muse in the morning. Chatting with a random classmate or schoolmate before homeroom. Having lunch with the designer and lyricist of Muse, before chatting with another random student again.

 _Can you stand somewhere alone for a second, Honoka?!_

Honoka goes to the bathroom by herself, finally. So Maki stalks her.

 _Stop Honoka for a second. Ask her out. Done._

Maki started her approach, but her brain threw her a question.

 _What if Honoka doesn't say yes..?_

Maki frowned at the thought.

 _Honoka can't say no to me. I won't let her anyways._

Maki crossed her arms for a show of defiance before uncrossing her arms to continue her brisk walk towards the girl's toilet.

"Honoka."

 _That's a good start._

Maki praised herself internally for not stuttering. Not that there is a reason for the redhead to.

Honoka turned around with her handkerchief in hand as she was drying herself, a huge smile grew on her face when she saw who greeted her.

"Maki-chan!"

 _Her smile is so cute…_

"What's up?" Honoka was still beaming.

Maki was too distracted by the brilliance of the gingerhead's smile, and her heart rate was increasing too.

 _What's up..? Ask? Ask! Ask Honoka out, right!_

Maki reminded herself as she cleared her throat.

"Um…Honoka…"

Honoka cocked her head to the side, waiting patiently (cutely) for Maki to continue.

 _Ugh, what's with that adorable head tilt? Focus, Maki. Focus._

"Um…Do you want to…"

"Do I want to?" Honoka urged with a smile, ever-friendly. Maki's eyes trained onto the gingerhead's soft-looking, pink lips.

" _Do you want to go out to the movies with me, Honoka?"_

" _Yes, I do."_

" _Can I kiss you?"_

" _Mmph!"_

"It's nothing. Bye." Maki turned on her heels immediately as she felt heat rushed her cheeks from the mini theatre of her asking Honoka out to the movies.

"Eh? Maki-chan?" Honoka blinked twice as she was left alone in the Ladies.

 _What was that, Maki?! Asking to kiss Honoka?! Ugh…_

Maki berated herself as she went back to class.

* * *

The afterschool bell chimed and Maki sped out of the classroom before Rin or Hanayo could approach her to suggest walking to the clubroom together. She was hoping to catch Honoka alone in the clubroom.

Alas, the clubroom only had Nico in it, and Honoka arrived with her two childhood friends. Maki sighed.

 _Alone in the clubroom to ask Honoka out can't happen, huh._

* * *

After a few sets of dance practice, Maki watched Honoka trudge over to one side of the railings to rest. The redhead picked up her water bottle and walked over.

 _Offer some water to start up a conversation. Then ask Honoka out. Simple and perfect. As expected from me~_

Maki smirked as she approached the gingerhead who was pulling the front of her practice shirt back and forth in an attempt to cool herself. Maki blushed slightly at the idea of sneaking a peek of under Honoka's shirt.

"Ahem." Maki cleared her throat to compose herself and get the leader's attention.

Honoka looked up and smiled. "Oh, Maki-chan~ Wanna rest with me?"

Maki pushed the water bottle in front of the gingerhead's face. "Here. Don't dehydrate."

Honoka gladly accepted the water and gulped down a few mouthful of liquid. "Pwah~ I'm refreshed and alive again~ Thank you, Maki-chan!"

 _You're welcome, Honoka._

Maki smiled sweetly at Honoka in her head, while her actual body crossed her arms and looked away.

"Yeah…"

Honoka pushed herself off the railing to take the redhead's hand. "Sit with me, Maki-chan~?"

Maki flinched from the surprise contact, and wanted to run away even more when she took in the innocently smiling gingerhead; it was also a tad bit seductive with how the leader's hair and shirt was clinging to her skin thanks to the sweat.

 _Sit with her, Maki. Sit with her and ask her out._

"I…"

Honoka waited.

 _I'd love to._

" _And if I sit with you, will you go out with me to the movies?"_

" _Of course!"_

" _Look at you, there's some sweat trickling down your adorable cheeks, Honoka." Maki uses the tip of her pointer finger to pick the sweat off Honoka, causing the gingerhead to turn redder._

 _Staring at the shining droplet on her finger for a moment, Maki licks it._

" _So this is Honoka's taste~" Maki smiled slyly at the gingerhead whose cheeks exploded in flames._

" _Maki-chan!"_

"Maki-chan?" Honoka tugged the redhead's hand back to reality.

And in reality, Maki's face is the one that has exploded in flames; red hot flames.

"It's nothing." Maki spoke quickly and pulled her hand back before hurrying towards the roof's exit, refusing to look behind.

Once out and down a flight of steps, Maki slumped against the wall with a hand to her face.

 _What were you even thinking of Nishikino Maki?! Honoka's t-t-taste?! Ugh…_

* * *

Maki was in front of the Kousaka Residence.

It can't be helped, after the little fantasy Maki's brain decided to conjure up for her during dance practice, the redhead couldn't find it in herself to approach the gingerhead in school.

Maki stared at the large sign that read "Homura" which indicates Honoka's home.

Maki took a deep breath.

 _Okay, Maki. Just go in there, get Honoka alone, and- DON'T. Don't over think things. Just ask her out for a movie._

Maki entered the Japanese Sweets Shop, and the first thought to invade her mind was:

 _This is a sweets shop alright. Honoka's welcome smile is so sweet…_

"Welcome- Oh, Maki-chan~" Honoka dressed with a Homura apron waved enthusiastically at her junior who was staring at her in a daze by the entrance.

 _Earth to Maki. Take your order upstairs._

Maki blinked and considered punching the cell that was in charge of sending messages to her brain today, but placed that aside for the more crucial event at the moment.

"Honoka, I need you for a moment." Maki didn't wait for an answer as she grabbed the gingerhead's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"Eh? Maki-chan? Um, Mum, I'll be right back!" Honoka shouted to her mum to let her know of her absence.

Now inside the gingerhead's room, Honoka scratched her chin nervously.

"Um…Maki-chan? Is something wrong?"

Maki stepped closer to the leader of Muse who backed away till her back was against the wall as she was kind of intimidated by the redhead's silence and piercing stare.

"Maki-chan..?" Honoka gulped.

Maki placed both hands beside Honoka's head and took a long, deep breath.

"Are you free next weekend?"

"Eh? Um, I think so." Honoka smiled at the thought of a free weekend.

"Then…" Maki furrowed her eyebrows, fighting the urge to mess up and run away. "Want to go to the movies with me?"

 _I said it! Now for Honoka's answer…_

"Aw~ Maki-chan's asking me out to the movies~?" Honoka forgot all about the intimidation and position she was in as she smiles broadly and had the cheek to try teasing the redhead.

"Just answer me, Honoka." Maki's violet orbs continued to gaze intensely into warm blue ones.

"Of course I'd like to, Maki-chan~ hehe~" Honoka giggled cheerfully. "I can't wait!"

Maki smiled in relief, and Honoka's pure happiness bubbling out of her was contagious. "Me too…"

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hey~ Sooo~ :'3 Maki's movie date chapter was short. Cos' I intended for a short one on her birthday. OvO Now~ I decided to let us see how Honoka and Maki got to go on a movie date together~ ;'D**

 **How was it~? X'3**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ XD (Maki will do her best to read them without being distracted by *certain* thoughts and fantasies about Honoka~ ;D)**

 **Maki:** Don't you even think about feeding my brain with possible lovey-dovey moments with Honoka. Don't. … I mean it, okay? Don't! It's not like I like thinking of Honoka anyways!

-Maki crosses her arms and turns away with a blush and pout-


	10. HonoPana (before)

HonoPana (before)

 **Author Notes**

 **HonoPana, Fluff! HonoPana, rice! HonoPana, bread! ~HonoPana~! XD**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

 **Date Two point Seventy-five** OR **Before Date Three**

"H-Honoka-chan...Could you follow me for a bit..?" Hanayo asks between breaths.

Honoka faces the panting brunette with a wide smile. "Sure! Anywhere you like~" Honoka ended off with a giggle as she got off her seat.

Hanayo beamed in relief as she took the gingerhead's hand in hers and brought them out the clubroom.

"Where are we heading to in such a hurry, Hanayo-chan?" Honoka didn't bother with why they were running, but was a little curious as to why the brunette was out of breath before and yet they were still running.

"The...The rooftop..." Hanayo said between breaths. It didn't take long for the two to reach their destination.

"Are we having a secret practice?" Honoka asked as she entered Muse's dancing ground – the school's rooftop.

Hanayo shook her head and smiled. "No...Honoka-chan...Wait here until I call you..."

Honoka barely nodded and the young brunette had bolted out the door, leaving Honoka alone on the roof.

"I wonder what's up~" Honoka wondered aloud as she strolled further into the rooftop.

* * *

Hanayo ran as fast as she could to level one, praying that her setup would not be removed, stolen or destroyed in any way.

Once she saw the array of brown with a hint of red here and there, Hanayo quickly gave a final check and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness...It's still intact..." Hanayo breathed out and steadied her breathing as she walked to a position beside what she has created on the open space at level one.

Hanayo looked up to the railings of the rooftop from where she stood before taking in a long and huge amount of oxygen and cupped her mouth with both hands before she shouted at the top of her lungs. "HONOKA-CHAN!"

The gingerhead above was surprised to hear her name being called by the brunette she was waiting for, plus the shout came from somewhere unexpected – pass the railings.

Honoka jogged over to see what was going on; the scene that entered her vision then will probably never leave her mind.

Hanayo smiled broadly from below as she waved to the gingerhead.

"Ha- HANAYO-CHAN?" Honoka remembered to raise her voice so that the brunette below could hear her.

Hanayo merely gestured at the line up of strawberry jam bread on the ground that were still in their packaging so that they are not dirtied.

Honoka took a moment to read the words that her rice-loving friend had created with the mountain of bread; the bread-lover gasped when she deciphered the message.

Shining blue eyes met shimmering purple eyes, and Hanayo mouthed her question to the girl on top instead of shouting.

" _Will you go to the movies with me?"_ were the message told by bread.

Honoka was touched and astounded, and she started running.

The gingerhead who was smiling broadly ran to the Mass Communication room where the school's speakers for announcement was located. She was friends with the people inside, so they gladly allowed her the use of the speakers for a message.

Honoka looked to her friend who gave the 'OK' sign for Honoka to speak. The gingerhead nodded with as much determination that sparkled in her blue orbs.

"YES, I DO!"

Honoka used the speakers which will be heard even in the outer grounds of the school so that her reply will reach Hanayo.

"Thanks for letting me use the speakers! See you!" Honoka thanked her friends who seemed to be staring at her with surprised and sparkling with curiosity eyes, but she had to run so she didn't bothered asking if they were okay.

Back downstairs in record timing, Honoka reached the brunette who had tears in her eyes.

"Hanayo-chan?" Honoka was worried for a second.

"W-Will you say it again..?" Hanayo stammered as she wiped a stray tear from her purple orbs.

"Yes, I do, Hanayo-chan! I'll be glad to go to the movies with you! Hehe~" Honoka giggled.

Hanayo could not help but throw her arms around the gingerhead for a hug as she was hit with relief and happiness that her method of asking her usually dense girlfriend of hers out for a movie date had succeeded.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

After the Leader of Muse's shout out through the loudspeakers, most of the student body was wondering who proposed to Honoka.

However, the misunderstandings were soon cleared up when a picture of Hanayo beside the galore of bread that made a question to ask Honoka out to catch a movie was shared on the school's notice board.

Hanayo was also rumoured to be Muse's Most Romantic Of The Week, because every week (actually every day!), Muse's members would be trying to do something for their leader (girlfriend).

And of course, all that bread was shared around the school while half was brought to the ginger's home to enjoy.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Writing fluff is where I'm home! XD -chuckles-**

 **Well, Hanayo sure went out of her way to wow our dearest, dense leader of Muse, Honoka! What better way then to present a whole lot of Honoka's favourite strawberry jam bread in a form of a question to be** _ **direct**_ _ **and romantic**_ **at the same time? X'D**

 **So, how was it~? How was Hanayo asking Honoka out for a movie to you~? X'D**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ XP (Honoka and Hanayo too, will look through them while eating through the remainder of strawberry jam bread! ^^)**

 **P.S. You can have a strawberry jam bread too!**


	11. TsubaHono

**Author Notes**

 **This might be something unexpected~ :'3**

* * *

 **Date Nine**

Honoka barely exits the school gates of Otonokizaka High when a familiar charming voice greets her.

"I happen to know you're free right now."

Charming did not end with the owner's cool and collected voice as the brunette with the shoulder length hair and fringe that proudly showed off her forehead added a playful wink at the end of her literal _pickup_ line.

Honoka giggled as she stared fondly at A-RISE's leader, Kira Tsubasa, who seems to know no bounds to blatant flirting.

"That's cos' you came over to my house yesterday to ask me out~"

"It's only the right thing to do as a gentleman." Tsubasa responded with yet another suave comment and the wink she knows that the bubbly and adorable gingerhead in front of her adored; it had the capability to at least put a smile on Honoka's face, else elicit the cutest giggle in the world (Tsubasa's world, but I'm sure most agree that Honoka has the cutest giggle).

"You're not a man~!" Honoka protested with her cheeks puffed out; Tsubasa felt her heart skip a few beats but of course did not show any tell tale signs of flustering or of a maiden madly in love on the outside.

Tsubasa's shining emerald orbs and smile that was nothing short of perfection made her existence glow with confidence. "That's right. I'm _your_ man."

Honoka giggled yet again at Tsubasa's flirting. "Hehe~ If anything, you're my _girl!_ "

A broad smile grew on the brunette's already smiling face. "Am I?"

Red spread across Honoka's face as she kept silent; too embarrassed to speak.

"Not going to say yes~? I'm hurt..." Tsubasa places a delicate hand near her heart with her eyes closed, pretending to be hurt by the ginger's silence.

"Ehh!? Mou, Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka could tell that the brunette was faking to tease her, so she gave the biggest pout she could at Tsubasa.

A-RISE's leader peaks open an eye; the sight of pouting Honoka made her want to chuckle aloud but she held it in. "Am I?"

The red on Honoka's face seemed to darken before she replied. "You are..."

"I'm what?" Tsubasa raised both her perfect brow with a smile that had a hint of smugness; knowing she's cornered her prey.

Honoka's eyes shut tight as she did her best to say those embarrassing lines, only a casanova could say without blushing. "You're Honoka's girl!"

Tsubasa was smiling broadly again as she chuckled; happy with the results of teasing Muse's leader, the girl of her affections. "I knew that."

Honoka's eyes widened at the ever-suave brunette's chuckle and comeback. "Tsubasa-chan is a meanie..." Honoka pouted heavily.

"But you like that." Tsubasa smirked.

"I don't..." Honoka kept the pout.

"You like that~" Tsubasa cooed.

"Just take me to the movies already..!" Honoka felt the heat on her cheeks rising.

The leader of A-RISE chuckles joyfully as she held a hand out for Honoka to take which the gingerhead did while staring at the ground to hide her blush.

While Tsubasa was a walking entity of confidence on the outside, she was freaking out a little on the inside.

" _I successfully made Honoka blush! And I get to hold her hand too!" The leader of A-RISE congratulated herself while a mini Tsubasa in her mind had a hand balled into a fist of victory. Yes!_

* * *

At the theatres, Tsubasa didn't even had to ask and she bought a bucket of sweetened popcorn, knowing that this is the flavour that the gingerhead would prefer.

She even received a show of Honoka's face lighting up with excitement and her jovial exclamation of "Yay~ Tsubasa-chan is the best!"

Her logical side tried to reason and calm herself down that Honoka praises about anyone when fed, but her superfan mind was stronger.

" _I'm the best to Honoka! Thank goodness I stalk- ahem, researched about Honoka's popcorn preference beforehand!" Mini Tsubasa had a hand to her hip and the other in a twist as she smiled triumphantly._

* * *

Inside the theatres, Tsubasa decided to not scare the innocent gingerhead with a couple seat which could also cause the brunette to lose her cool from the closeness, thus they were seated on normal seats. Situated at a not so conspicuous position so that others won't notice both leaders of popular school idol groups together on a movie date.

Tsubasa may have opted out on connected thighs and hips, but she still wanted to ensure that the ginger's movie experience with her is a memorable one. And so, the moment the movie was about to begin, the brunette reached over to take the ginger's _very soft_ hands into hers; to have their fingers intertwined for the rest of the one and a half hour.

" _Honoka's hands! Honoka's hands are so soft and warm! I'm holding Honoka's hands in the theatres!" Mini Tsubasa did a flip just as Tsubasa's stomach did._

The cool and collected side of Tsubasa took control soon enough so that she can catch the movie for a proper conversation after; she wouldn't want to be at a loss for words when the adorable gingerhead starts gushing about the singing pigs and elephant.

* * *

The credits finished rolling and Tsubasa led Honoka out into the cooling streets, the sun already gave way to the moon as they caught an evening movie which stretched into the beginning of night.

Honoka stretched. "Mm~~ That was a great and fun movie! Right, Tsubasa-chan?" Honoka's eyes were sparkling as she bounced excitedly.

Tsubasa smiled at the childish yet endearing behaviour of her girlfriend. "I agree. I love the lesson they wanted to share with the audience too... 'To believe in your dreams, in yourself, and just do it'."

"Mmph!" Honoka nodded with vigour. "I'm going to keep holding onto my dreams too!"

Tsubasa gently took both of Honoka's hands into hers as she gaze lovingly into Honoka's blue orbs that shined with the moonlight.

"Tsubasa-chan?" Honoka blinked, confused at the sudden silence and soft stare from the brunette.

"I'm holding onto my dreams." Tsubasa grinned as she leaned in to Honoka's ear to whisper. "My dream girl~"

Honoka gulped as she was taken aback by Tsubasa's low and compelling tone, that was so close to the ginger's ear, it sent a sensation through her.

"Tsu-Tsubasa-chan! S-Shouldn't you be saying...y-your dream is to win Love Live instead?" Honoka stammered as she felt that the night wasn't so cold anymore with her face acting as a natural heater.

"I'd rather win the heart of Kousaka Honoka." Tsubasa gave the flustered gingerhead her signature and potent wink.

"Mou!" Honoka shut her eyes to hide away from her embarrassment as she gently pushes the smooth tongued brunette's shoulders.

Tsubasa chuckled once again as she felt her happiness gauge filled to the brim; as she was able to witness and be the cause of the adorable Kousaka Honoka's flustered reactions.

" _Ah~ How is Honoka so adorable~? I just want to squeeze her in a tight hug, squeal out loud and continue teasing her for the rest of my life~" Mini Tsubasa had stars in her eyes as she gazed at Honoka who was red up to her ears._

This evening's movie date was a resounding success for Kira Tsubasa, the one and only, ever charming leader of A-RISE, with a superfan persona in her mind that Honoka unknowingly plus singlehandedly created.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Surely no one expected a TsubaHono movie date~? XP**

 **How was it~? To me, Tsubasa is really~ smooth and charming~ *O* But inside...~ XD**

 **Hehes~ Anyways, I hope everyone liked it, and KJC71790-san too, since you wanted a TsubaHono movie date~ X'3**

 **This is me blabbering a little~**

O,O -pouts- One of the trouble of writing with a phone for this chapter:

A - Starting with "A-RISE" for a paragraph and going to the next paragraph, creates "A" as a bullet point.

B – Like what I demonstrated here. OvO

C – I want ctrl z on phone. No, I want a laptop. :'3

 **And so! *W***

 **Leave a comment if you like~ X'D (For every lovely comment, Tsubasa will whisper flirty lines into Honoka's oh-so-sensitive ears~ making Honoka have a hard time reading those comments with her ever present blush!) *O***


	12. HonoNico (Planning)

**Author Notes**

 **The Great Nico-ni strikes again! Or at least this was before Nico strikes. OwO**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

 **Date Six point five** OR **Before Date Seven**

For the perfect date with the adorably innocent (sometimes categorized as dense) Kousaka Honoka, Nico knows that she has to craft the best movie date. And it all begins with pick up lines.

"Picking up my girlfriend _perfectly,_ is important. Extremely important. It's called _first impressions._ " Nico reasoned with herself as to what the first step in her perfect date with Honoka should be.

Nico doesn't have a lot of experience or a long history of picking up girls, in fact, she had none. She's more than sure that the rest of Muse does not (maybe Eli, but she wasn't intending to seek her love rivals for help anyway), thus her next best friend in seeking love advice would be the internet.

Nico relaxes in her pink themed bed as she taps away on her phone's search bar - pick up lines.

 _Well, that's a lot to choose from. Which is good, so I can weed out the bad ones to the perfect one!_

Nico grinned in the darkness of her room, she neglected to turned on the lights since she's supposed to be sleeping, but what's a little bit of beauty sleep sacrificed for planting the seeds to the best movie date experience she can give Honoka, her girlfriend, right?

Eerily illuminated Nico-grin aside, Nico started to peruse the collated pick up lines.

"Is your face McDonald's? Cos' I'm lovin' it!"

Nico's face scrunched up.

 _What?! Seriously? No, just no. Honoka's angelic, child like, cute and soft and... It just can't be compared to a fast food restaurant. No._

Nico was quick to denounce a few other terrible pick up lines her poor ruby eyes had to read.

"You look ill. You must be suffering from a lack of Vitamin ME."

Nico's facial expression seemed to hang in place; a set line for her lip but her eyebrows shot sky high.

 _How? Who even? What? This is so narcissistic! I would never say such a thing._

Nico shook her head, but before she looked to the next pick up lines, another thought hit her for the previous pick up line. Nico chortled.

 _Maki could use this pick up line. Ha! Vitamins and narcissism- fits her to a T. Not that I'll tell her. I'll flip if Honoka actually likes this._

Nico wiped a tear that formed from her laughing before she continued.

"9 planets, 1 universe, 7.5 billion people, and I end up with you."

 _Hm, this could be edited to "9 planets, 1 Universe's number one idol, 7.5 billion people, and I get to date you."_

Nico smirked to herself at her wonderful editing, making the pick up line more like her.

 _But Honoka probably tilt her head to the side in that illegally cute manner, and ask "there are 9 planets? And 7.5 billion people? I don't know how much that is, but wow!"_

Nico grinned despite the failure of another pick up line.

 _Honoka is cute that way._

Nico blinks away from the sweet images of Honoka in her mind and refocused on her research.

 _Oh, this requires replies._

"Ouch! My tooth hurts!"

"Why?"

"Because you're sooo~ sweet!"

" _You sure you haven't been eating too many sweets, Nico-chan? You know that's not good-"_

 _Hold on. Why am I being chided for too much sweet consumption in my own fantasies?_

Nico shook her head vigorously to throw those thoughts away.

"Your eyes are blue like the ocean. And honey, I'm lost at sea."

"Hm~" Nico hums to herself.

 _This isn't so bad. Honoka's eyes are really blue like the ocean, and I get lost in those mesmerising blue more times than I can remember... This might work..._

Nico had a genuinely satisfied grin for this pick up line, but it wasn't that late yet, she could afford more researching.

But before more researching, another idea greeted Nico's imaginative mind.

 _I wonder what it'll be like if Honoka uses a pick up line on me..._

" _Your eyes are red like strawberries, Nico-chan. And I love strawberries!"_

 _Honoka winks, causing Nico's face to be the same colour as those strawberries._

Nico covered her steaming face in her hands.

"If Honoka does pick up lines, I'm hooked..."

 _Well, more hooked than I already am._

Nico calmed down after some time, and went back to looking though those pick up lines.

"Was your dad a baker?"

 _Well, Honoka would answer that her dad is a baker. ..._

Nico face palms at the next line she reads, before she groans and rolls in bed and screams into her pillow.

 _Yup, it's true. But I'm not saying it._

The phone that was thrown to a side showed: "Because you've got a nice set of buns."

After a relatively long time of groaning in bed, and Nico trying to erase the numerous images of Honoka and her splendid figure popping up in her mind just to tease the third year, Nico got up and snatched her phone off the bed to look for something less... aggravating (stimulating).

"Pinch me."

"Why?"

"You're so fine I must be dreaming."

" _Ehehe~ Well, you're not dreaming. Cos' if you are, then I am too."_

 _Honoka grins as she says those line without knowing the power of her words, as she just caused her senior to turn into a blushing mess._

It's Nico's own fantasies, but she's red in the face from massive blushing in reality too.

Nico sighs as she rests her head on to her pillow, eyes slowly drooping to a close.

 _I think I'll stick to the earlier one that was good...safe and good... Honoka..._

Nico's phone slipped out of her hands as she falls asleep, no doubt dreaming of a certain adorable gingerhead with beautiful blue eyes; hopefully not spouting pick up lines of the sort which charmed Nico so.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I swear I wanted it to be a short and sweet and hilarious surprise for everyone. But it turned out more longer than I imagined it to be!**

 **Well, I guess it helps capture how much effort Nico put into thinking of** _ **step one**_ **of her grand plan for her movie date with Honoka. :'3**

 **Anyways, how was it? I hope it made y'all laugh, cos' I sure did. XD**

 **Leave me a comment or pick up line if you like~ -chuckles- X'P (Nico would be grateful for pick up lines she can use on Honoka :'3)**


	13. Surprise! XD

**Author Notes**

 **This is a preview.**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

 **Before Date Ten**

"I love you!" Honoka does her signature 'Fighto Dayo!' pose and smiles a smile so angelic and broad that all her girlfriend's hearts squeezed (went kyun) or skip beats.

* * *

The doorbell to the Kousaka household rang and it didn't take long for a smiling gingerhead to run outside to greet her visitor.

"Hanayo-chan! You're early!" The Leader of Muse comments as she opens the gate.

The soft spoken brunette smiles shyly but takes a confident step to Honoka. "Mmph." Hanayo pecks a light kiss on the gingerhead's left cheek which turned a light pink.

"Kayo-chin, not fair! Rin wants to kiss Honoka-chan too!" The energetic orangette runs over and jumps Honoka in the next moment and plants a big smooch on the right cheek of the second year that have yet to recover from the initial kiss.

A melodic giggle sounded behind the two first years. "By this pattern~ I'm left with only one place to kiss Honoka-chan~" The ash-brunette reached over and cupped her childhood friend's face gently on both sides, effectively having Hanayo and Rin to take a step aside at the same time.

"K-Kotori-chan?" The gingerhead wondered where she was going to be kissed.

It didn't take more than a second for the answer as Kotori's soft, pink lips met Honoka's.

* * *

"Shameless! Sh-Shameless!" Umi screamed at the screen.

"What do you think you're showing us, Nozomi?!" Nico exploded, and glared at the scheming purplenette.

"What if Honoka's parents-" Eli wasn't allowed to finish.

Nozomi lifts an unknown card between her index and middle finger. "The cards told me that my parents-in-law-"

"Oi!" Nico shouts.

"Future parents-in-law-"

"That did not change it at all!" Nico was about ready to poke an angry finger on the grinning purplenette.

"Won't be home today, around this timing~" Nozomi winks at the enraged Number One Idol.

* * *

"This is the compilation of everyone's lovely dates with Honoka-chan~" Nozomi spoke matter-of-factly in an all too amused tone as she waved the remote control in her hand teasingly. "This 'movie' contains of lewd holding of hands, suggestive invitations, smooth one-liners, adorable girlfriend, stuttering girlfriend, sneaky kisses, long and passionate kisses, and other lovey-dovey scenes~"

* * *

"I don't get it." Maki looks to the side while twirling some of her hair.

* * *

"I love you!" Honoka appears on the screen with her signature 'Fighto Dayo!' pose and a smile so angelic and broad that all her girlfriend's hearts squeezed or skip beats.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Surprise~! \\*w*/ It's another chapter of Movie Dates! And it's a HonoHarem Movie Date! XD –laughs- Or at least it's going to be~ ;D**

 **OwO I want everyone to read this like they are watching a movie trailer.**

 **The scenes are quick and kind of random, and well, I hope it made you laugh/smile and want to "watch this movie" or well~ read more! XD**

 **I'm sure everyone knows this, but Maki's line is "imiwakannai" ~ XP**

 **Honoka's "I love you" is "Daisuki dayo!" V(*`w`*)V**

 **My aim was to see how people would react to previews of an actual chapter. –chuckles- XD (Cos' the scenes played in my head so clearly, quickly and I got so excited, I wrote some to share~ XP) So…I hope it does its work! XD**

 **Leave me a comment and more to let me know what you think! XD (And yes~ It's a HonoHarem chapter for Movie Dates! ;D Look forward to it!)**


End file.
